My Dying Wish
by rein-of-macabre
Summary: i'm a new here...so plese check it out! Draco's mum has just died leaving draco to cope with feelings he hates to feel. his mum on the other hand had ideas of her own before leaving the world it was her dying wish DracoGinny plz read and review


**A/N:** ello everyone I hope you enjoy this story um it is kind of whoosh. ok. The italics are past and everything else is present. Urm I'm using the lyrics from 'My Immortal' by: Evanescence but it will be little bits at a time and will always be in italics. mmk enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to: Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books, Raincoast books, and Warner Bros., inc. no money is being made and no copyrights or infringement is intended, as is plagiarism. If I do own anything, it shall be the plot and any random characters I create and add to my stories. Read carefully for I will only put it on once.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

**Chapter One:** A Promise Remembered

_"Please promise me that we'll always, always be the best of friends Molly." "Yes always Cissy, and when we grow up our children will be friends as well." molly whispered. The girls giggled but then Cissy turned somber. "Molly if I ever do have children and if I one day suddenly die…" "No!" Molly interrupted her red hair flying in the breeze as she tossed her head in protest. "You mustn't speak that way Cissy!" "Be logical." Cissy retorted "I have an illness…just please hear me out." "O…ok." Molly nodded. Cissy sighed "If I die I want you to take care of my children" "Oh Cissy I couldn't I …" "Please Molly it's all I ask." "A…alright I promise." "Shake on it." They shook hands and Cissy smiled. Molly returned her smile weakly._

"We are gathered here today to honor a loved one, a wife, and a mother. To remember her life well lived to…" "NO, she's not dead my mother is not dead."

"Draco sit down!" his father hissed Draco spat on his fathers demanding grasp and ran to the front looking into the coffin, "Mum please wake up… your not dead you can't be." Lucius looked around clearly embarrassed as he went up and grabbed his son who flailed against him kicking, trying to get away. Lucius mercilessly dragged him outside. After the ceremony was over Lucius went home, leaving Draco at the graveyard with instructions to come home. Draco heard nothing though only looking down at the earth in which his mother was now buried under.

He kneeled down touching the tombstone shuddering from the cold and the tears that crept out of his eyes. "Oh my poor, poor child…" Draco turned to find a redheaded women walking towards him a shawl draped around her shoulders. She came towards him, took the shawl, and put it around him. He wanted to yell at her she was no doubt a Weasly and here to laugh, but she did not. She kneeled next to him holding him in her arms as tears sprang to her eyes. He didn't push her away as he might have done were he acting like himself. Instead, he let his emotions go and cried with her letting go of his doubts and fears. Even if for just that moment, he felt warm and safe as if it were his mother holding him instead of this stranger.

**One Week Later**

"Alright then is everyone here, Lucius?"

"Present." Lucius grinned.

"Draco?"

"Oh just get on with it old man!" The 'old man' looked up unfazed as he fixed his spectacles. "Molly?" The door opened and in walked a redheaded woman. Draco's eyes went wide at her familiar face.

"What!" Lucius bellowed at the sight of her. "SHE CAN'T BE HERE SHE DOESN'T…!"

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy." "Alright we are now ready to proceed."

"Narcissa has been preparing her Will for Years now. Here I have a video of her naming off what possessions go to whom."

"Video?" Both Lucius and Draco looked at the old man bewildered.

"It's a muggle device quite handy actually; Narcissa has been using them for years."

"No she hasn't we Malfoys don't use…"

"There are many things you don't know about her Lucius" The old man stared at him coldly. He grabbed a square plastic thing with buttons (a remote), pushed one all of a sudden a screen turned on, and Narcissa's smiling face appeared.

"_Is it on? Hello as you all know I am going to name off the possessions I am giving to you all." _Lucius grinned making Draco scowl all Lucius wanted was his mother's fortune.

"_Lucius..."_ Draco looked at the screen again. His mum's face seemed pained as she spoke Lucius smirked delightedly waiting._ "My life with you was hell…"_ This time Draco smirked._ "The only thing I do thank you for is my son Draco. I am sorry I will not be able to see your face when I say this…But to you I leave nothing!_ His mum smirked, as did Draco. Lucius scowled his eyes glinting.

"_Draco," She smiled tearfully, "I love you so much, please don't forget me you are my treasure. My shining star, you are my sunshine. I leave you everything. _Draco felt a lump in his throat he swallowed it so as not to cry. All he wanted was his mum back he could care less about the fortune.

"_Molly my dear Molly. You were always there for me you were my best friend. Do you remember that promise you made me?" _Molly nodded tears streaming down her face._ "Well I hope you do because I did everything in my power to make you the legal guardian of my most prized possession…Draco._

Lucius scoffed, "She can't do that he's **my** son!" Draco looked at Molly hoping it was true. All he wanted now was to get away from Lucius.

Narcissa smiled, "_Draco mind your manners and love and respect Molly she's the Best friend I ever had ._Draco got closer to the screen studying every facet of his mum's features every dent, wrinkle, and dimple in her smile, So as never to forget her. Narcissa smiled again kissed her hand and put it to the screen. Draco put his hand where hers was. _"Goodbye," _she whispered and the screen went blank.

**Comments? Questions? Hop to it and give me a review!**


End file.
